brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Branches of Government/Transcript (New Version)
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are in Washington, D.C. The Washington Monument is behind them. Tim is studying a fold-out map. TIM: It's got to be right around here. Moby points at the Washington Monument. MOBY: Beep. Tim looks where Moby is pointing. TIM: Oh. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, can you tell me about the three branches of the U.S. Government? What do they do? From, Marin. Hey. Lucky for you, we're in Washington, D.C. When the Constitution was drafted, the Framers divided the federal government's powers between the legislative, executive, and judicial branches. Images of the Capitol Building, Supreme Court Building, and White House illustrate the three branches of the government. TIM: The Capitol Building is home to the legislative branch of government. That's Congress. The United States Congress writes our nation's laws. The Congress is made up of the House of Representatives and the Senate. An animation shows a stack of laws next to the Capitol Building, as well as the seals of the House of Representatives and the Senate. TIM: Both are made up of people from every state. A political map shows all 50 United States. MOBY: Beep. TIM: There are a total of 435 five seats in the House of Representatives. The number of representatives sent to the House varies from state to state. The bigger the state's population, the more representatives it gets. The map shows how many representatives come from each state. The large state of Texas is shown to have 32 representatives, while Arkansas has four. TIM: The Senate always has two representatives per state. So, with 50 states, that makes 100. Voters elect two senators from each state, regardless of population size. The map changes to show that each state has two senators. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the Senate and the House work together, but they have different powers. Both the House and the Senate can introduce bills that become laws. But only the House can introduce bills that have to do with government spending. The Senate has authority over treaties with other countries. It also gets to approve or reject judges and other people nominated by the President. An image shows the inside of the Capitol building with a dotted line dividing it in half. Images illustrate what Tim describes about the duties of the House and the Senate. TIM: Our legislative branch helps build our laws in a way that serves every corner of our nation. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The executive branch includes the President, the vice president, and the heads of various departments and agencies. An images shows the exterior of the White House. TIM: The executive branch carries out laws and approves and recommends new ones. It also directs national defense and foreign policy. An animation shows the President signing a bill, along with images symbolizing the other executive duties Tim names. TIM: The President is Commander-in-Chief of the military. An image shows a tank. TIM: A group of advisors called the Cabinet helps the President make decisions. They run different agencies and give advice on everything from foreign affairs to education. An image shows three members of the President's Cabinet sitting at a conference table: the Secretaries of Education, Transportation, and Agriculture. TIM: The executive branch has grown very powerful since our nation was formed. Today, the President is probably the most influential person in the country, and maybe the world. Still, the President only gets two four-year terms at most, and then it's time to give someone else a shot. Images show Presidents Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, and Barack Obama with calendars representing their two terms. An animation shows someone voting. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Finally, the judicial branch is headed by the Supreme Court and its nine justices. An image shows the Supreme Court Building. TIM: When someone brings their case before the Supreme Court, it means they think some law is unconstitutional. In other words, that it conflicts with the rules set out in the Constitution. An animation shows a person presenting a law to the Supreme Court Building. An arm extending from the Supreme Court Building uses a magnifying glass to examine it. TIM: If the Supreme Court agrees, the law is struck down. An animation shows an arm extending from the Supreme Court Building and using scissors to cut the law in half. TIM: The Supreme Court is the highest court in the country, and their decisions overrule those of all other courts. The lower courts use the Supreme Court's rulings as guidelines. So each ruling helps shape the law of the land. Images show the interior of the Supreme Court and rows of gavels, representing many lower courts. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the branches work together in a complex system of checks and balances. The Framers of the Constitution didn't want any one branch to have too much power. So each branch is limited by the other two in different ways. An image shows the Capitol Building, Supreme Court Building, and White House. A balance scale is placed between them. TIM: For example, Congress presents a bill to the President, but the President doesn't have to sign it. He can say no, and veto it. An animation shows a bill passing between the Capitol Building and White House. Moby sits behind the President's desk and reads the bill. He uses a stamp to veto it. TIM: But Congress can override that veto if two-thirds of the representatives in both houses agree. Then the bill becomes law. But if the Supreme Court decides that that law is unconstitutional, then that law is out of here. An animation shows the bill being sent back to the Capitol Building, where it is stamped with an "Override" stamp. The Supreme Court Building appears and the law disappears. TIM: In addition to the checks and balances associated with laws, there are others. Each member of the President's Cabinet has to be approved by a majority of the Senate. The White House sends a resumé to Congress in the Capitol Building. TIM: Supreme Court justices serve for life, but first they have to be appointed by the President and approved by the Senate. Congress can also remove Supreme Court justices from their posts through a process called impeachment. An image shows the nine Supreme Court justices lined up outside the Supreme Court Building. An animation shows an arm extending from the Capitol Building and removing a justice from the line. TIM: The office of the President may be a powerful one, but the Supreme Court can declare the President's actions unconstitutional. And Congress can actually remove the President from office via impeachment. An animation shows an arm extending from the Capitol Building and reaching into the White House. It removes the President from the White House. TIM: I think you get the idea. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The checks and balances and separation of powers help keep our federal government in balance. Change happens slowly and deliberately, and only when a lot of people agree on it. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a campaign poster with his portrait on it. TIM: Well, I don't think there's anything in the Constitution that says robots can't run for public office. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Would I vote for you? (pauses and fidgets nervously) I'm too young to vote. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts